


Don't die before I do

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Thoughts, Drama, Dreams, F/F, Feelings of Loneliness, One Shot, Pre-Third War (Warcraft), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "No se conocían, ni  menos aun si podrían encontrarse mas allá de los sueños, pero aun así esperaban por ese amor al cual no podían resiste. Por aquella alma desconocida que con un simple beso alejaban la soledad y el dolor que las invadían. Esa amante de ensueño que solo existía al cerrar los ojos y que nada garantizaba que no fuera mas que una ilusión, pero aun así esperaban...anhelando por su encuentro antes que la muerte las reclamara."





	Don't die before I do

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Nuevamente yo y mis fumadas en español xD
> 
> En esta ocasión vengo a traer un one shot de este par de encantadoras mujeres sobre una idea que venia teniendo hace mucho tiempo pero que por cosas de la vida jamas concrete. Bueno ahora lo hago (antes de morir para estudiar para los examenes de la universidad :/ ) 
> 
> La historia en si esta dividida en dos (aunque es un solo texto) en donde quise mostrar los dos puntos de vista de cada personaje sobre la misma situación.
> 
> Esta idea fue inspirada por el tema de la banda Alemana Rammstein (una de mis favoritas) del tema "Stirb nicht vor mir / Don't die before I do", y que también utilice para el titulo de la historia. Y recomendaría, si quieren, escuchar el tema cuando lean esto.
> 
> Que puedo decir, a veces soy tan cursi y romantica que me doy asco (pero sin olvidar el toque de drama xD).
> 
> En fin espero que les guste la historia y cualquier comentario, o critica sera bienvenida.
> 
> Nos vemos.

No mueras antes que yo

Otra vez había pasado. Otra noche más en que despertaba sobresaltada en medio de la noche sin poder comprender el significado de aquellas imágenes que aun revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Una noche más en donde trataría de disipar inútilmente sus dudas. Tratando de convencer a sí mismo que esa sensación de agradable calidez aún persistente sobre su cuerpo no era más que el producto del clima o del calor que transmitía las sabanas de su cama, y no del apasionado toque de unas manos fuertes y delicadas. O que su respiración agitada y el acelerado latir de su corazón se debe al hecho de haber despertado súbitamente en medio de su sueño y no a la inquietante pero encantadora presencia que se cernia sobre ella como un furtivo depredador al caer el crepúsculo. Una noche más en que, su mente siempre inquieta, trataría de buscar una respuesta lógica al porqué del hormigueo en sus labios y la palpable humedad que se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

Y es que realmente estaba casada de toda esta situación. Repitiendo noche tras noche desde hace más de un año sin aparente razón alguna y que no hizo más que perturbar su descanso. Estaba harta de ser acosada por alguna "fuerza" extraña en los momentos en que buscaba un poco de la paz en sus sueños que el caótico mundo en el que vivía no le podia obsequiar.

Una paz que había creído poder recuperar al tomarse un pequeño "respiro" de sus estudios en Dalaran en un lugar muy conocido por ella en los atesoraba, quizás, algunos de los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Pero, para su desgracia, toda esa esperanza que había tenido porque todas esas extrañas imágenes desaparecidas de una vez por todas de su mente, se esfumaron en el momento en que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos para asi dejarse arrastrar por ese mundo onírico de eternas fantasías ... solo para descubrir que esos perturbadores sueños la estaban esperando nuevamente.

Aunque quizás, y siendo honesta consigo misma, no había "elegido" en esos momentos el mejor lugar para descansar del estrés de sus obligaciones o de su vida misma. Ya que, a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta visitar el reino de Lordaeron, no era el mejor lugar para no sentir que se desgastaba emocionalmente con el simple hecho de mantener en todo momento una amable sonrisa en sus labios, como si de una inmaculada muñeca de porcelana se tratase… una sonrisa que se le hizo difícil mantener cuando se encontraba con la férrea mirada de cierto príncipe.

Y mientras continuaba tendida sobre la cama, en medio de la soledad de su habitación y con sus profundos orbes azulados fijos en el techo, no podía evitar que una fuerte incomodidad volviera a invadirla. Esa amarga sensación de sentir que no tendría que estar aquí, que ya no pertenecía allí, y que se asentaba con fuerza en su pecho. Un silencioso dolor que poco a poco se hizo insoportable, como una flecha se incrustara profundamente en su corazón con cada segundo que permanecía dentro de las frías paredes de aquel lujoso palacio que alguna vez fue cómo un segundo hogar y ahora le era desconocido.

Y quizás por eso no podría evitar dejar escapar un resignado suspiro de sus labios, como asi tampoco que las delicadas facciones de su rostro se ensombrecieran de culpa y tristeza. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que intentara reparar su relación con Arthas, o lo amable y caballeroso que el podria ser en un intento por utilizar su "inesperado" reencuentro y conquistarla una vez más, no podía seguir engañandose así misma. No podría pretender recuperar lo que ya estaba perdido ... no podría pretender sentir algo por alguien que ya no amaba.

No. No podría sentir ese amor, ese cariño, esa felicidad que, irónicamente, solo podría experimentar en esos sobrecogedores sueños. Ya que solo ahí, en su mundo utópico, dejaba de sentirse sola ... dejaba de sentirse herida, para sentirse amada como nunca lo había hecho.

Y es que por más que renegara de ello, o las veces que pensara que era presa de alguna extraña maldición, una parte de ella anhelaba desesperadamente reencontrarse con esos sueños cada noche.

Tal vez por eso es que, en esos momentos, mientras era presa de un nuevo desvelo, traía nuevamente a su mente la imagen de aquella enigmática figura que todas las noches asaltaba sus sueños.

Aquella desconocida mujer, de largos cabellos rubios platinados y orbes de un intenso gris azulado que se posaban sobre ella como un hambriento depredador. Permitiéndole percibir el gran amor que le profesaba, reflejados a través de esa penetrante mirada que calaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Aquel hermoso cuerpo esbelto y trabajadora. Esa suave piel bañada por el sol, decorada de viejas cicatrices de batalla, digno de alguna especie de diosa guerrera que sus manos anhelaban tocar.

Aquellos labios, suaves y dulces, que la besaban con pasión y fiereza. Los cuales sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Esas manos, ásperas pero amorosas, que le obsequiaban caricias tanto suaves como desenfrenadas. Las mismas que la esperaban al cerrar los ojos para explorar hasta el rincón más oscuro de su alma.

Recordando nítidamente en esos instantes hasta el más insignificante detalle de aquella fascinante desconocida, como las largas pero elegantes orejas propias de alguna raza elfica. Pero en especial aquel rostro de facciones agraciadas y agudas, de marcados rasgos imponentes y arrogante sonrisa, del cual estaba más seguro que nunca habría visto a lo largo de sus diecinueve años de vida.

Una total desconocida que sin embargo no le provocaba un atisbo de desconfianza.

Pero que, a pesar de todo, incluso de que en esos precisos momentos sintiera los vestigios de esos cálidos toques en su piel, ella no se permite creer que todo eso, que esa intrigante mujer con la que solo se encontraba en sus sueños, no era más que eso, solo un sueño ... o de eso quería convencerse.

Ya que una pequeña parte de ella, impulsada por su obstinación y una inexplicable certeza, se negaban a creer que todo aquello solo eran solo las ilusiones fantásticas de un corazón roto y qué esa extraña con la soñaba existía ... y esperaba por ella en algún lugar.

No pudo evitar reírse amargamente ante ese absurdo pensamiento, más propio de un cuento de hadas, ya que la realidad y la lógica de este mundo le dictaban que los sueños eran aquel lugar en donde veíamos reflejados nuestros más profundos deseos de las maneras más utópicas como irreales. Un lugar en donde todo lo que ahí anidaba ... estaba destinado a estar solo en su mente.

Tal vez por eso, cansada de perder sus horas de sueño en enigmas indescifrables, es que decidió olvidarse de esos molestos "ilusiones" para así descansar su mente y prepararse para el gran evento que tendrá que asistir en unas horas.

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre el colchón, revolviéndose un poco entre las sabanas hasta encontrar una posición en la que se sintiera lo suficientemente comoda, a la vez que apartada un mechón rebelde de cabello rubio de su cara para después dejar que el sueño poco a poco volviera a reclamarla.

Y siendo en el instante en que comenzaba a sentir que sus parpados se hacían pesados que, empujada por ese deseo imposible que una parte de ella se negaba a renunciar, dijo casi al borde de la inconsciencia:

-No te conozco y no sé si existe, pero ojala que… no mueras antes de encontrarte - murmuro aquellas palabras con un marcado dejo de anhelo y melancolía en su voz, al momento en que sus ojos se cerraban y se deja llevar una vez más a ese mundo de ensueño en donde aguardaba su amada desconocida para liberarla de la maldición que marchitaba su corazón.

Ignorando que el cruel destino ya había decidido que se encontraran más temprano que tarde fuera del mundo de los sueños ... solo para que después la muerte las separara.

* * *

Era extraño, era la primera vez al largo de sus siglos de vida que sentía esto. O tal vez es que siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado liderando un ejército en un campo de batalla como para preocuparse por otras cosas que no fuera de pensar una estrategia, o tratar de evitar que una espada se incrustara en su pecho, que, quizás, esa sensación que últimamente la invadía en las noches siempre estuvo presente.

Aquel angustiante sentimiento que le hacia difícil respirar. Ese incompresible dolor que, silenciosamente, parecía haber calado hasta lo más profundo de su alma hasta ahora estar rondando continuamente en sus pensamientos, como un feroz halcón que esperaba pacientemente por su presa.

Y es que tal vez ella ya se había percatado de ello. Ya lo había sentido en más de una ocasión, en especial en el último tiempo que solo había llegado a ser cada vez más innegable. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella siempre se había negado a aceptarlo, pensando que quizás todo lo que había vivido estos años, los horrores y tragedias que había tenido que presenciar, no era más que un sueño y que al despertar o al volver a casa luego de meses en el campo de batalla seria recibida con el cálido abrazo de quienes atesoraba con cariño en su corazón ... y que con una simple sonrisa sería suficiente para no tener que sentir la soledad que la consumía cada vez que ponía un pie en el lugar que alguna vez fue sinónimo de felicidad.

Ese mismo sentimiento de vacío que en esos momentos la atormentaba en medio de la noche, mientras estaba tendida sobre su cama y luchaba en el profundo silencio de su habitación con la tortuosa nostalgia que le provocaban sus recuerdos, cuando deberia estar descansando para recuperar la energía y paciencia que necesitaría para lidiar con los caprichos de su príncipe durante lo que sería su visita "forzada" al reino de Lordaeron.

Y es que sumado a esa "maldición" parecía apegarse a ella como a su sombra, aún tenía un deber que cumplir como Ranger-Genera de Quel'thalas. Uno que, además de liderar las fuerzas militares de su pueblo, exigía que ejerciera como representante en las reuniones diplomáticas de los demás reinos pertenecientes a "La Alianza". Participando en conversaciones improductivas, en donde solo reinaba la hipocresía y arraigados prejuicios que tal vez nunca desaparecerían.

Una Alianza que, en vez de traer prosperidad a su gente, había traído solo desgracias.

Una Alianza, cuyas guerras luchadas en su nombre, le habían arrebatado a su familia, reclamando su vida o alejándolos de su hogar indefinidamente ... dejándole como consuelo los fantasmas de una época dorada que tal vez jamás volvería a vivir.

Ya que en momentos como estos, en la intimidad de su habitación que le permite el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que no fuera su deber, es cuando salía a relucir con más fuerza lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres y sus hermanos. Cuanto extraña competir con Alleria las veces que salían de cacería por quien tenía la mejor puntería. O cuanto anhelaba arrastrar a su pequeña luna a alguna aventura improvisada y escuchar las hermosas melodías que componía su hermano al regresar a una casa luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

De cuanto extrañaba no te sientes sola.

Y mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y sus encendidos orbes azulados estaban fijos en algún punto del techo, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión pensativa en sus facciones agraciadas, no pudo evitar que una amarga sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ante la dura verdad que una vez más se presentaba ante ella. Una verdad que en más de una ocasión empañó sus ojos de lágrimas pero que, por más que quisiera, no podría eludir.

Y es que nada ni nadie, ni, aunque estuviera rodeada de cientos de personas o en la compañía de algún amante, que no fueron pocos, podrían hacer desaparecer la sensación de enorme vacío en su corazón.

No. Parecía que solo en sus sueños podría obtener la paz que tanto deseaba ... y sentir la felicidad que nadie más podría darle ... y los cuales le aterraba perder.

Una pequeña risa, llena de resignación y molestia, escapo de sus labios ante aquel ridículo pensamiento. Sentir miedo por algo tan irreal como un sueño cuando había visto los horrores de la guerra en más de una ocasión. Ella que había caminado por los cadáveres de enemigos y aliados. Quien se había enfrentado a la muerte en innumerables veces y había presenciado el lado más cruel de este mundo, y en ningún momento se dejó vencer por el temor, solo hizo que esa sola idea sonara cada vez más absurda.

Pero por más que su orgullo hiciera que lo negara mil veces ... en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

Y es que hace poco más de un año que, cada noche al cerrar sus ojos, se encontraba con la misma persona que la esperaba en aquel mundo onírico para aplacar la soledad que pesaba sobre su alma.

Una joven mujer, humana por lo pequeño de sus orejas, de sonrisa cálida y amable que asaltaba sus sueños y se colaba hasta en sus pensamientos, tan nítidamente, como en esos instantes.

Así como esos hechizantes ojos azules, tan profundos y briosos como el mar, en los cuales no puedan evitar hundirse. Dejándose arrastrar como un bote en medio de una tormenta cada vez que esa determinada mirada se posaba sobre ella.

Sentir lo sedoso de esos cabellos rubios enredándose en sus dedos o rozando tenuemente sus mejillas.

O contemplar aquel atractivo cuerpo, de delicadas curvas y porte firme. Así como aquella piel blanquecina, tersa y cálida bajo sus palmas.

Estremecerse sutilmente al recordar fácilmente manos suaves y delicadas deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, obsequiándole caricias tan tiernas como posesivas. Así como sentir el roce de unos dulces labios, reclamando su boca y desandando un camino de besos sobre su piel.

O simplemente sentir que su corazón se detenía cada vez que escuchaba a esa muchacha, de rasgos fuertes y mejillas ligeramente pecosas, pronunciar su nombre con tanta devoción.

Aquella hermosa intrusa que a la vez le era una completa desconocida. Ya que por más que trata de recordar a todos los humanos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, nadie se asemejaba ni siquiera un poco a esa extraña mujer ...

No pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta al pensar que estaba dejando arrastrar por fantasías idílicas dignas de una adolescente, o tal vez de alguna de cursi novela romántica. Tanto que, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, se convenció que sería mejor descansar un poco y dejar de perder el tiempo con ideas absurdas y recuerdos nostálgicos.

Suspirando profundamente y acomodándose nuevamente entre las sabanas y el mullido colchón de su cama, a la vez que relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo, dejó el sueño lentamente se apoderara de ella hasta sentir que cada vez se le hizo más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos .

Siendo en aquel instante en que, como si no podría evitar confesara un oscuro secreto, esta rompía brevemente con afonía reinante:

-A veces quisieras que fueras real. Pero si es que existe… espero no morir antes de saberlo –susurró palabras clave, llenas de un profundo deseo y dolorosa sinceridad, a la vez que poco a poco iba a abandonando este mundo para adentrarse en ese plano onírico de fantasía en donde estaba segura que esa bella extraña la esperaba para tomarla entre sus brazos y reemplazar el vacío que atormentaba su alma con la pureza de su amor.

Ajena a que en algún lugar de Azeroth alguien más había deseado lo mismo que ella.

Esa misma persona que el impredecible destino había decidido que muy pronto se encontraría fuera de los sueños ... como parte del preludio de una tragedia inevitable.

_“Solo en mis sueños puedo encontrarte. No estoy segura si existe, pero aun así así te espero. Deseando que algún día no tengamos que cerrar los ojos para encontrarnos, así que por favor no mueras antes que yo ... no me abandones antes de encontrarte ”_


End file.
